


Just One More Night

by Hello21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina makes an unexpected visit to Bruce's bedroom one night, leading to certain realizations about their current relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Night

Bruce jolted awake when he heard a soft thump. Grabbing a batarang from the side of his bed, he turned around ready to attack, and suddenly stopped, putting down his weapon. “Selina?”

She hummed in response, shimmying out of a little black dress. Bruce rubbed his eyes and turned around to grab his phone, 4:14am brightly shown on the screen. He turned back to Selina, who had unhooked her bra and took off her earrings, before crawling under the sheets with him in just her lace underwear. She snuggled down into the pillow and closed her eyes, ignoring Bruce as he stared at her in disbelief.

“Selina.” Bruce exclaimed, demanding an answer.

She opened one eye, looking annoyed. “Yes?”

Bruce couldn’t believe she had the nerve to be annoyed with him. “It’s 4:15 in the morning. What are you doing?”

She opened both eyes and smirked up at him. “I’m in shock that you’re in bed and asleep at this time of night. Don’t tell me you’re becoming a normal human being.”

Selina turned to her side to face him properly and held herself up on one arm. The covers fell down and her breasts were exposed to Bruce. He turned his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smirk grow into a large Cheshire grin. Bruce sighed. “You can’t do this.”

The smiled had yet to leave her face as she leaned closer to him. “I can’t do what?” She purred.

Bruce pulled away from her, still refusing to look at her, though his lower half was already reacting. “This Selina. You can’t break into my home and crawl into my bed naked.” He could see her grin fading away, as her lips began to purse in frustration. Selina pulled the sheets to cover herself, as she sat up in the bed.

“Why?” She asked in a small voice, pulling herself further away from him.

Bruce closed his eyes, trying to kill his guilt at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes and finally faced her. It always amazed him how small she could make herself look. She looked so helpless, he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. Selina was many things, and helpless was certainly not one of them. Not even when they were kids, she had always been tough and fearless. A product of Gotham if there ever was one. Still though all he wanted to do was reach out and comfort her, pull her close and never let her go.

“Why Bruce?”

“Because you’re a criminal.” He snapped at her, tired of this game.

“Oh.” Selina sounded so defeated, but instead of feeling guilty, he started to get angry.

“Don’t do that. Last time I checked, you left me remember. You just left in the middle of the night. You just walked out, without a goddamn word. I came back from patrol and you were gone; no call, no note, nothing at all. Do you know how worried I was? I thought someone had taken you. Then a month later I get a message from Superman saying Catwoman is in Metropolis, committing a string of high-end robberies. Then in New York City, a gang war nearly breaks out because a thief was going from gang to gang, stealing all of their money. Then I’m told by Flash, that an unidentified thief has been stealing Egyptian artifacts from the Central City Museum. And now, you come back five months later and expect everything to be the same.” Bruce seethed at her.

Selina refused to meet his eyes now and she bit down on her bottom lip. Bruce wanted her to get angry, he wanted her to fight him. He wanted them to puts on their suits and masks and fight, claws and all. He just wanted to grab her face and bite that damn lip of hers.

Selina spoke softly. “I didn’t keep the stuff, you know that right? I returned everything before I came here.”

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, you didn’t.”

“I did. I donated all the money from the gangs to shelters and I returned all the stuff I stole.” Selina said indignantly. If this wasn’t Selina, he would have almost believed she was actually offended by his accusation.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Selina and she glared back. They were both ridiculously and stupidly stubborn, but she eventually caved in first. She gave him a small sheepish smile and shrugged, fiddling with the bed covers. “Well I kept all the nice stuff, but I did return most of it. Don’t I at least get credit for that?”

He continued to glare at her. She was unbelievable, out of all the people he knew, she had to have the most convoluted sense of morality. “No Selina. You don’t get points for kind of doing the right thing. This isn’t some game, your broke the law and that’s it.”

Selina quietly nodded, looking somewhat guilty. But he knew her, he knew that she didn’t honestly feel guilty about her most recent thefts, at best she felt guilty for upsetting him, if even that. “So are you going to arrest me?” 

“No.” She nodded and they both sat in his bed in silence.

If she was anyone else this conversation would have ended earlier, hell if she was anyone else he wouldn’t even be having this conversation. But she wasn’t, she was Selina, one of his oldest and dearest friends. She knew him in ways that no one else could even imagine, she had seen him at his worse far more often than at his best and she still stuck around. 

Truthfully Bruce knew he could never arrest Selina. He often made the argument that she knew his identity as well as the identities of his allies and partners. It was a heavy cloud that hovered over everyone, especially when Selina fell back into her criminal ways. Bruce never feared for once she would reveal their identities. Selina was loyal, in her own unique way, and she was fiercely protective over anyone who had earned her loyalty. His secret and the secrets of others were in no danger, at least not from her.

Another argument Bruce often made was the fact that Selina wasn’t a dangerous criminal, she wasn’t a deranged psychopath bent on killing anyone or destroying anything. She was thief, a spectacular thief as she liked to remind him, but nonetheless a thief. But that wasn’t the truth either, he captured and brought many criminals, including all kinds of thieves, to justice. 

Selina was Selina though. She was different from all the other criminals he faced. She was different than everyone else in his life. She was his enemy, his ally and partner, his friend and lover, and most of all though she was an irrefutable part of his family. He could never really bring her to justice and as time went on, it was becoming clear to him that she would never really be brought to his side of the law. They were at a standstill of this game of theirs, neither of them could hope to escape let alone win.

“Is it serious?” Selina asked, finally breaking the heavy silence and Bruce from his own thoughts.

“What?”

“Is your new relationship serious?”

“What new relationship?” Selina gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Bruce didn’t even want to know how she knew about Silvia.

“So?” She huffed. “Is it serious? Is she a hero like you?” She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

The smart answer would be yes. Bruce knew he should say yes, say that he was madly in love with this woman and demand that Selina leave. Instead Bruce found himself being an idiot “No, she’s a civilian.”

“How many dates have you been on?”

Bruce sighed again. “Only three. It could become serious, though.” He finished off weakly.

Selina smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Despite himself, Bruce started to kiss her back, he reached to cup her face and he could feel her grinning against the kiss. She pulled herself on top of him and pulled off his old t-shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Bruce hands moved from her cheeks to her hair and he pulled her closer to him. Selina bit his lip and he groaned. It was easy to do this. To kiss Selina, like nothing had changed. Except it had, she left him five months ago to become a criminal, again.

Bruce pulled away from the kiss and removed his hands out of her blonde curls, but resting one of his hands on the back of her neck. Selina’s lips followed him, trying to continue the kiss, but he stopped her. She rested her forehead against his, her breathing now heavy and her lipstick was slightly smeared. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. “Why did you leave?”

The playfulness died quickly and once more she pulled away. This was their game, push and pull, back and forth, and he was getting tired of it. Selina looked down at him, with a concerning expression now on her face.

“Selina.” Bruce stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She took a deep breath and stared at the wall behind him like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She shrugged and tried to sound casual, but failed. “You were talking about me officially joining the Justice League and how I was earning the trust of the league and I was proving myself as a hero.”

“And that was a bad thing?”

“Yes.” She exclaimed, like it was obvious, but Bruce only raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m not a hero, Bruce. I’m not. You think I’m this nice and good person, but I’m not. I’m a thief. I’m selfish and materialistic and I’m a liar and a goddamn coward.”

“You’re not...” Bruce tried to argue back.

“I am. I only do good things because of you and the last time I checked that’s not exactly hero material. And even when I am with you and playing the hero game, I still fight the urge to steal and I’m not very good at resisting that urge. And…and…” Her eyes began to water and Bruce wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

“And?” Bruce asked, his mouth only a breath away.

Selina licked her lips and kissed him again before she answered. “And it’s us Bruce, we’re just a plain old tragic mess when we’re together.”

“We are?”

“Oh come on.” Selina huffed at him.

“I’m serious. I want to hear what you think is so wrong with us.”

“Really?” Bruce gave her a stern look and Selina rolled her eyes. “Well for starters we both have some serious intimacy issues.”

“From where I’m sitting, we seem to be pretty good with the whole intimate thing.” He said cheekily and Selina could only give him a coy smile, as she shook her head in amusement.

“Fine. Physical intimacy were fantastic at, no comparison.” Selina made a point of that fact, as she rolled her hips again him, earning a groan and glare from him.

“Tease.” He grumbled at her.

She laughed and continued, as though she hadn’t just purposely moved against his growing erection like that. “The physical stuff were great at. However, emotionally we’re a wreck. I mean you shut off your emotions and I run away from any feeling of vulnerability. You’re beyond stubborn and obsessive, and define a whole different type of paranoia. I’m a selfish bitch and quite possibly a kleptomaniac. And there is no way we're going to end up together. We can’t be together when you’re out being a hero and I’m being a thief. I know I can’t be a hero and I know you will die before you stop being Batman. So what future can we possibly have together?”

Bruce sighed ad leaned further back into the pillows. “If you think all that, why come back here?”

“Maybe I don’t want a future, maybe I just want tonight.” She softly said.

“Just tonight?” He asked, moving his hand to her lower back, slightly pressing her against himself.

“Just one more night. That’s all I want.”

Bruce nodded and quickly flipped them over, so he was on top now. “I can do that.” He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the disappointed look that flashed on her face. He buried himself into her neck and started to leave marks all over her skin, to quell his own disappointment of their situation.

* * *

Bruce woke up feeling more relaxed then he had in weeks. He reached over to his nightstand and fumbled for his phone to turn off the damn alarm. He heard an all too familiar groan coming from Selina, as she buried herself further into the bed. He didn’t know if he was happy or not that she was still in bed with him, it certainly made the plan of one more night a bit more difficult. Still though it was nice to have Selina curled up next to him.

Bruce stared at her, unable to look away from the woman who had an iron grip on his heart. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes and her hair was messier than ever. He smiled softly and brushed away some of her curls from her face. His eyes lowered down to the rest of her body and he tried not to take pride at the angry red marks he had left across her skin. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He wanted to tell her that this, whatever they were, couldn’t just end. He didn’t want her to leave ever again, all he wanted was her to stay with him for years to come, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out.

He could never get the words out, even when they were kids. He could never just say what he wanted when it came to her. Hell, Bruce could barely even acknowledge what he felt for Selina to himself, let alone to her. He was always too damn scared, too damn frightened at the idea of fully letting her in.

Perhaps it was better this way though. Perhaps it would be best to end, whatever the hell this was, right here and now. She was right, she was always right. Selina wouldn’t stand being second to his mission and Bruce knew he couldn’t stop. Eventually if they kept doing what they were doing, they would end up hating each other. He couldn’t have that, he would gladly give up this relationship if it meant he could keep Selina in his life, even as a distant friend. Life without Selina was…well honestly Bruce didn’t know what life without Selina was like, she had been a part of his for so long.

It would be best to leave now, give her space so she could leave on her own. End it all before things got worse. That was easier said than done, as he found himself unwilling to leave the warmth of his bed and Selina behind him.

Bruce wanted nothing more than go back to the beginning, back when he first met her. This time though, he would say all the right words, this time she would have stayed with him from the very start. Or maybe he would have refused Gordon’s request of her staying at the Manor, maybe things would have been better if the two of them had never met in the first place.

Selina turned to her other side, facing away from him. _How could he think that?_ Life without Selina would have been awful and bleak. Selina was a bright light in the darkness, a breath of fresh air into his dreary existence.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She silently moved her own hand to cover his and for a second Bruce was scared she was going to remove his hand from her. He sighed in relief when she laced her fingers with his and gently squeezed them. He nuzzled against her neck and tried to just enjoy having her in his arms for the moment.


End file.
